Childish Friends
by Y. Ling
Summary: Inuyasha is the five yearold son of the Lord of the Western Lands and always gets beaten up,so Inutashio adopts an orphan.Her name is Kagome,she is four years old.What if Inu and Kag become more then friends and what if Kag finds out she is something else
1. Chapter 1

**_Childish Friends_**

**I do not own Inu-yasha characters and this is my first fan fiction so please be nice.**

Chapter one

Five year-old Inu-yasha was walking home with cuts and bruises all over his body. When he entered his family's mansion home his mother, Izayoi came running to him.

"Inu-yasha are you ok?" asked Izayoi worriedly looking at all the cuts and bruises all over his body.

I'm fine mother." Inu-yasha said hugging his mother.

"Who did this to you?" Inutaisho the Lord of the Western Lands demanded his son to tell him what happened.

"No one Father I…… a………. accidentally tripped."

Inu-yasha lied to his parents. He knew very well that some older boys in the forest had beaten him up.

"If you say so, son." Inutaisho said to Inu-yasha.

"I'm going to wash all this blood of me ok mother."

Inu-yasha said to his mother walking to the stairs.

"Ok honey." Izayoi said to Inu-yasha as he ran up the stairs and put of sight. Izayoi turned to her husband.

"Honey, I think older kids are beaten him up." Izayoi said to her husband.

"Yes I think so too." Inutaisho said to his wife.

"I have an Idea, why don't we stop by the orphanage and get a child that would be younger then Inu-yasha and could play with him." suggested Izayoi.

"Yes, that is a great Idea." said Inutaisho.

"When Inu-yasha done washing off I'll go talk to him." said Izayoi walking up the stairs of the mansion.

**So what did you think?** **Was it good? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Childish Friends**_

I still don't own Inu-yasha characters

_Chapter 2_

After Inu-yasha was done washing off, he sat on his king sized bed. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Inu-yasha asked getting off the bed to open the door.

"It's me honey, can I come in?" Izayoi asked her son through the door.

"Yes, you may come." Inu-yasha said politely while opening the door and his mother walking in.

"Your father and I decided to go by the orphanage with you." Izayoi said while sitting on the bed and Inu-yasha following her.

"What, you're going to put me in the orphanage with the other children!" Inu-yasha yelled looking as if he was about to cry.

"No, Inu-yasha we are going to buy an orphan for you and you can be friends with her or him." Izayoi said while picking Inu-yasha and setting him in her lap.

"Oh, but mother I already have a friend named Miroku." Inu-yasha said to his mother.

"But honey, that's your cousin." Izayoi said to him.

"Oh, ok then let's go." Inu-yasha said getting up from his mother's lap.

"Ok then get ready to leave." Izayoi said to Inu-yasha leaving the room.

"Ok, Mother." Inu-yasha said putting on his sandals.

**_At the Orphanage …_**

There children every where jumping and screaming kids every where. Then a lady came from behind the front desk and walked up to them.

"Hello there my name is Kagura and I will be helping you find an orphan." said Kagura with a clip bored in her arms.

"Hello, my name is Inu-yasha and I'm looking for a friend that won't be mean to me." Inu-yasha said while smiling at Kagura while holding on to his mother and father's hands.

"Oh ok, how old do you want your friend to be?" Kagura said kindly.

"Four." Izayoi said to Kagura.

"Boy or girl?" Kagura said marking down the answers for her questions.

"Since Miroku is a boy then I want my friend to be a girl."

Inu-yasha said smiling happily.

"Human, half demon, or demon?" Kagura asked.

"Human, please." Izayoi said looking at Kagura.

"Ok, do you want the want to look at the ones still sleeping or the ones over there?" Kagura asked looking up from her clip board and pointing at the children screaming and jumping.

"The children still sleeping please." Inutaisho said annoyed at the screaming and jumping children.

"Ok please follow me then." Kagura said walking away and Inuyasha and his parents following her. They waked down a hall way and turned right that led to another hall way. Then she opened one of the doors and stepped in. There were millions of cots every where and sleeping girls on some of them.

"Ok we have to be very quite." Kagura whispered to them.

They nodded there heads and look at the girls around them. But one caught Inu-yasha's eye a little girl in the corner starting to get up. The little girl looked at them and smiled at them warmly and got out off the cot.

"Mother I see girl I want as a friend." Inu-yasha whispered to his mother and pointed at the girl now pulling the covers nicely and folding them. Kagura saw Inu-yasha point to the little girl now walking to a door and then closing it.

"You don't want her." Kagura whispered that kinda sounded like a hiss.

"And why not?" Izayoi whispered back to Kagura now frowning.

"She's is a miko that's why no one will buy her." Kagura whispered back.

"So what I'm a miko also there is nothing wrong at being a miko." Izayoi whispered back now getting angry. Kagura's face went pale.

"Oh, please forgive me I'm very sorry I didn't know." Kagura whispered on her knees to her.

"It's ok I forgive you but the next time you say that I might hurt you." Izayoi whispered back now cooling off.

Then the little girl now came out of the little room. Her night gown was in her hands and was now wearing a blue dress and a white t-shirt underneath. She was about to walk out of the room and now passing them, but Kagura grabbed her arm.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." Kagura said putting her in front of her.

"Hello nice to meet you." Kagome said cheerfully

"Hi, I'm Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Inu-yasha, do you want to be my friend?" Kagome asked politely.

"Sure." Inu-yasha smiled at his new friend. Inutaisho and Izayoi smiled at their son.

I would like to thank

Divine Seraphim

Y.C. Tao

V.X.O

Shadow Kitsune67

BadKitty85

KagomeP

mickyb93

Animefreaqeva

chi lee

Princess Tien Yun Kimura

For reviewing and this is not the end


	3. Chapter 4

_**Childish Friends **_

I still don't own Inu-yasha characters

**Chapter 4**

When the Taisho's and Kagome arrived home a young boy was waiting for them. He was at the top of the stairs.

"Well, it's about time you got back home." said the young boy at the top of the stairs.

"Sesshomaru, calm down we were just at the orphanage." Inutaisho said to his first son.

"For what Father, to put my dear brother in the orphanage?" Sesshomaru asked running down the stairs.

"You leave Inu-yasha alone." Kagome said stepping forward from the back.

"Who are you and who do you think you are?" Sesshomaru said jumping in front of her.

"I am Kagome Higurashi and I am Inu-yasha's friend." Kagome said to Sesshomaru now looking angry.

"So that's why you went to the orphanage, to get a pathetic human." said Sesshomaru.

"She is not pathetic you are." Inu-yasha said jumping in front of Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah I'll show pathetic." Sesshomaru raising up his hand ready to use his poison slaws.

"Sesshomaru don't you dare." Inutaisho and Izayoi said together.

"Fine, but Inu-yasha I will have my revenge." Sesshomaru said running to his room before anyone could say any thing.

"So Inu-yasha what do you want to play?" Kagome asked turning to Inu-yasha.

"How about we play tag in the forest." Inu-yasha suggested.

"Ok your it!" Kagome yelled and ran out the door and into the forest.

"I'm coming Kagome." Inu-yasha yelled and ran out the door.

"There going to be very good friends." Inutaisho said to his wife.

"Yes, I think so too." Izayoi said to her husband.

_**In the forest….**_

"Your it take a fit now you have to baby-sit!" screamed Kagome while running.

"No I won't because your it!" Inu-yasha yelled while touching her back and ran the way he came.

"I'm going to get you Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled after him.

"You are never going to catch me, Kago-." Inu-yasha said stopping in the middle of his sentence. He smelled there familiar scents Tomi, Yuri, and Kin the older boys the boys that always beat him up.

'Oh, no Kagome!' Inu-yasha thought running back to where Kagome's scent was.

_**Where Kagome is …**_

"I'm going to get you Inu-yasha." yelled Kagome running after where Inu-yasha ran. Then Kagome tripped over something she looked back and there were three boys in front of her.

"Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome said introducing herself to the three older boys in front of her.

"I don't care but you tripped over me and now you are going to pay." said a boy with short brown hair.

"No,she won't." Inu-yasha said jumping out from the trees.

"Oh yeah." said the other boy with black hair in a ponytail.

"You can't even defend your self so how are you going to defend her." said the other boy that had long black hair that was down.

"Are you making fun of my friend?" Kagome asked with her bangs covering her eye's.

"Yes we are and what you going to do about it." said the boy with short brown hair smirking. Then Kagome had blue all around her.

"You are going to pay." Kagome said.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 5

_**Childish Friends**_

I don't Inu-yasha characters but I own Tomi, Yuri, and Kin.

_**Chapter five**_

"You and what army." said the boy with long black hair.

"She's probably lying Kin." said the boy with the ponytail.

"Maybe she just wants to scare us." said the boy with short brown hair.

"Yeah maybe your right Tomi." Said the boy known as Kin.

"Are done talking?" Kagome asked harshly to them. Now her hands were glowing bright blue and pointed at them. A burst of blue shown and knocked them unconscious and Kagome fainted. Inu-yasha ran to Kagome and put her on his back and ran back to the mansion.

**_Two Days Later.._**

Kagome sat up in a queen sized bed.

"Where am I?" Kagome wandered out loud.

"You're in your room." said a gentle voice. Kagome looked up and there was Izayoi.

"What happened?" Kagome asked still looking at her.

"You protected my son with your powers, and for that I am great full." Izayoi said smiling at her.

"May I please see Inu-yasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, you can see him he is in his room next to yours." said Izayoi to Kagome still smiling. Kagome ran out of her room and ran to the next room and opened the door. Inside was the same boy that threatened Inu-yasha that he was going to get his revenge. The boy looked up from the book he was reading and saw Kagome in the doorway. Kagome knew she was in deep trouble. She took a step backward and ran as fast as she could, but to bad for her that the boy was a demon and used his powers.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked now really scared.

"I want my revenge." the boy said very unkindly.

"Help!" Kagome screamed as load as she could before the boy had a chance to cover her mouth. Inu-yasha came out form the other room and saw Kagome against the wall and Sesshomaru covering her mouth.

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" Inu-yasha yelled. The boy known as Sesshomaru turned his head.

"What if I don't?" Sesshomaru snarled at Inu-yasha.

"Then you're going to be sorry." Inu-yasha said to Sesshomaru now getting angry.

"How am I going to be sorry?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Inu-yasha smirked and took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad!" Inu-yasha yelled. Izayoi and Inutaisho came running to them from weaver they came from.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru who was still covering Kagome's mouth.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing, let Kagome go!" Inutaisho yelled at his son. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome.

"Inu-yasha I will get my revenge and ran to his room and looked the door. Inutaisho and Izayoi walked back to what they were doing.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.

"Never been better." Kagome said to Inu-yasha.

Then they went to Inu-yasha's room. Inside the room there was loads of toys.

"What do you want to do?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha.

"How about we play ball in the garden?" Inu-yasha suggested.

"Sure." Kagome agreed. They grabbed the ball and ran outside but they didn't know some one was watching them from the window of the mansion.

* * *

sorry it was so short 


	5. Chapter 6

_**Childish Friends**_

I don't own Inu-yasha characters and I won't be able to update because I will be in Vancouver for a week and two days.

_**Chapter 6 **_

The person who was watching them from them took a cookie from a plate and ate it.

'I must get my revenge and I will make drastic measures for this to work.' The person thought still looking outside at Inu-yasha and Kagome. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said the person turning his back to the window now facing his desk that was facing the door. Then Izayoi walked in with a basket of closes from the laundry line. She then put on the light.

"ahh! I'm melting turn it off!" the person said hissing at the pain. Izayoi turned it off and put the basket on the person's bed.

"Sesshomaru you are going to spoil your eyes looking in the dark like this and the light does not give you pain." Izayoi said to Sesshomaru now folding the clothes and putting it in his draws.

After she was done she left. Then it hit Sesshomaru he grabbed his shelve and he ran outside without Inu-yasha and Kagome knowing.

_**Where Kagome and Inu-yasha are…**_

"'Hey, Inu-yasha did you hear something?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha while passing him the ball that they were playing with.

"No, but I think you were imagining things." Inu-yasha said throwing back the ball at her. Then all of a sudden Izayoi came out with two baskets.

"Inu-yasha and Kagome can you please pick some apples from the apple trees I can't I have to do the laundry." Izayoi said while handing Inu-yasha and Kagome the baskets and going inside.

"This is going to be fun!" Kagome cheered with a bright smile.

"Here I'll show you where the trees are." Inu-yasha said while walking to the trees where the apples grew. Kagome followed him but she knew someone was watching them.

"So there going to the apple trees my plan will work." Sesshomaru said to himself and ran to a hiding spot near the apple trees.

_**Where the apple trees are…**_

"Kagome I'm going to go to this tree and you go to that tree." said Inu-yasha pointing to the trees that were next to each other. So they walked to the trees and was about to reach for them and all of a sudden they fell in holes that Sesshomaru dug and covered with sticks and dirt.

"Inu-yasha are you ok?" Kagome said getting up and realized she broke her right arm.

"Yes, I'm fine but what about you?" Inu-yasha asked getting off from the floor.

"I think I just broke my right arm that's all." Kagome said. Inu-yasha then jumped out of the hole and jumped in the hole Kagome was in.

"Here get on my back." Inu-yasha said while turning and bending. Kagome got on his back and they went back to the mansion.

"Dang, dang, dang, I forgot that Inu-yasha can jump high!" Sesshomaru yelled at himself. So he ran back to the mansion and went to his bedroom.

He sat down at his desk and thought what his next plan would be.

'I know.' Sesshomaru thought while smiling to himself.

_**Meanwhile back to Kagome and Inu-yasha…**_

"Father!" Inu-yasha yelled as he stepped into the mansion and set Kagome down.

"Yes, Inu-yasha?" Inutaisho said walking out of the living room and faced Inu-yasha.

"Dad Kagome broke her right arm." Inu-yasha said pulling Kagome in front of him.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked Kagome.

"When we were picking apples we fell into these holes that someone dug and I landed on my arm." Kagome said to Inutaisho.

"Ok you go rest." Inutaisho said to Kagome as she ran up the stairs.

"Inu-yasha go tell your mother what happened and ask her to get bandages to make a sling." Inutaisho said to his son. Inu-yasha went ran to where ever his mother went.

_**Back to where Sesshomaru is…**_

'My plan is going to work.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he delivered a piece of paper that had writing on it.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 7

_**Childish friends**_

I am really sorry for not updating in along time.

Please reviewers please forgive me.

_**Chapter Seven**_

Inu-yasha ran up the stairs and ran to Kagome's room carrying bandages to make a sling for her arm. He entered the room and there was Kagome sleeping in her bed with her broken arm on a pillow. Inu-yasha poked Kagome in the side and she turned.

'That's it Kagome, that was your warning.' Inu-yasha thought. He put down the bandages on the side of the bed and then took his hands and cupped it around his mouth.

"KAGOME WAKE UP THERE'S A FIRE!" Inu-yasha screamed. Kagome eyes shot open and quickly looked around and saw Inu-yasha hovering over her.

"ÄHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. Kagome was surprised that Inu-yasha was in her room.

"Kagome you didn't have to scream you know how sanative my ears are." said covering his ears with his hands.

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha I thought you were someone else." Kagome said while smiling at him.

"That's ok, o yeah I brought the bandages to make a sling for you." Inu-yasha said to his first best friend ever. Inu-yasha put the sling, He offered to draw with but she said that she couldn't she was right handed and her arm was broken. So he left so she could sleep. All of a sudden at the door and that woke Kagome up.

"Yes who is it?" Kagome asked.

It's me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said threw the door.

"Don't come in." Kagome said trying to go back to sleep. Sesshomaru ignored what she said and came in anyway.

"I have a letter for you from Inu-yasha Sesshomaru said walking towards her bed going to hand it to her. When she got it Sesshomaru ran for the door and out of sight.

'That's strange, wouldn't Inu-yasha come it to my room and give me the note.' Kagome thought. She opened the letter and read it. When she was done reading it she dropped the letter on the ground and started crying. She cried her self to sleep thinking about the letter she got from Inu-yasha.

_**Meanwhile with Inu-yasha…**_

When Inu-yasha opened the door to his room he saw a letter on the ground. It had Kagome's name on it. He opened it and read it the letter dropped it and got very angry. He ran outside and cut down trees to make him feel better but that didn't work.

'My plan is working.' Thought Sesshomaru watching Inu-yasha cut down the trees.

_**At Dinner time…**_

Kagome and Inu-yasha looked at each other and made an angry face. They both brought down the letters they got from each other. Izayoi didn't like the look in Inu-yasha and Kagome's eyes. So she made them sit together.

"Why are you so mad at each other?" Inutaisho said while looking at Inu-yasha and Kagome.

"Because he/she sent me a note." Inu-yasha and Kagome said that the same time and looked at each other.

"I didn't send you a note." Inu-yasha said staring at Kagome.

"Neither did I, the note said that you hated me and never wanted to be my friend for being miko."

Kagome said now getting angry.

"Well the note I got from you said that you hated me being a hanyou." Inu-yasha said sadly.

"Inu-yasha, I would never do that besides my right arm is broken." Kagome said while pulling Inu-yasha in a tight hug. Inu-yasha then blushed because everybody was looking at them strange. Inu-yasha then pulled her away and then showed Kagome the letter she supposedly wrote and read it.

"Inu-yasha I don't know how to do cursive." Kagome looked up.

'Oh, no I forgot that they to little to now how to write cursive.' Sesshomaru thought. His face went very red.

Inutaisho then looked at his first son and saw how his face go red.

"Sesshomaru you wouldn't have anything with would you?" Inutaisho asked his son.

"No father I had nothing to do with it." Sesshomaru lied.

"Wait a minute, Sesshomaru gave me the letter and said that Inu-yasha wrote it." Kagome said thinking.

"Yeah, and I found mine in my room." Inu-yasha said.

"I got a stomach ache." Lied Sesshomaru and ran up the stairs.

"Not so fast, you get a punishment." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, please forgive me father!" Sesshomaru yelled on his knees.

"You get to clean all the dishes in the kitchen and the ones that we were eating in.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said heading for the kitchen.

Inu-yasha and Kagome went to there rooms and went to bed.

_**Mean while in the kitchen…**_

Sesshomaru wearing a bandana so his hair wouldn't get wet.

'I will get you Inu-yasha and your puny friend.' thought Sesshomaru scrubbing the dishes.

_**To be continued… **_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Childish Friends**_

I don't own Inu-yasha but I wish I did. Oh ya and the question you are asking about the story I choose to leave that as a secret. I'm so evil.

**Chapter 8 **

It was a wonderful day the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and Inu-yasha and Kagome were playing with there bouncy ball.

"Inu-yasha guess who's coming today!" Izayoi yelled running to Kagome and Inu-yasha.

"Um… I don't know." Inu-yasha said looking up from Kagome to stare at his mother.

"Your cousin Miroku!" Izayoi yelled, while hugging Inu-yasha and then kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Inu-yasha." Izayoi said to Inu-yasha.

"I love you to mother." Inu-yasha said. He loved his mother so much, she was the only one that really loved him for him, but he didn't know that he was sadly mistaken. Then she went walking out into the house to get ready for her nephew. Inu-yasha then sniffed the air and looked at Kagome. Standing there was Kagome crying and smiling at him.

"What's wrong Kagome, why are you crying?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome. Kagome then tried to stop crying but it didn't help so she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"KAGOME WAIT!" Inu-yasha yelled and was going to jump for her, than a small hand kinda the same size as his was placed on his shoulder. Inu-yasha whipped his head back to find a ….a… Miroku?

"Hello Inu-yasha, having girl problems?" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't you think you are a little young to be talking like that?" a voice from the shadow's asked.The two boys looked behind them to see...

To be continued…

Please read bottom if you want an update.

* * *

I feel lazy today. Happy Thanksgiving 

Do you think I should put Sango in the next chapter?

when i get a reply i will update.


	8. Chapter 9

_**Childish Friends**_

I am so sorry! I have to much home work!  
I have 4 new characters that are from the Anime! You probably now them! I am so sorry this is your Christmas present people!  
**_  
Chapter 9_**

"Don't you think you are a little young to be talking like that?" a voice from the shadow's asked. The two boys looked behind them to see... Sesshomaru!

"Well look at you! You're not that much older then us!" Miroku yelled looking at the one who he hated the most.

"I'm 7 years older then you (yes, he's 12 years old…)."Sesshomaru said looking at him very annoyed.

"Well at least I have a fiancé." said Miroku boasting with triumphant. Sesshomaru eyes went bursting out of his head, and then looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're joking right, no one your age has a fiancé." Sesshomaru said looking at him like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Nope I'm not joking, you believe me don't you Inu-yasha." Miroku said turning around to see nothing but the beautiful garden. "Where did Inu-yasha go?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru with his head still turned where Inu-yasha was supposed to be, but didn't hear anything but the birds chirping. So Miroku turned where Sesshomaru was but saw nothing but the castle. "Why does everybody have to abandon me?" Miroku muttered to himself while waking inside.

_**Meanwhile back where Kagome is….**_

Kagome was in her bathroom crying, when all of the sudden the door opened and some one walked in.

'_Probably Inu-yasha_.' Kagome thought as she sat there still crying.

The person knelt down beside her and put its hands on her shoulders. But instead of two clawed hands they were human. This freighted Kagome she looked up to see…

* * *

I'm sorry it isn't long enough I didn't have enough time! I will put an extra long chapter in the next eposoide. This is half of my christmas present!

p.s.

You see that nice purple button down there...

You know theregtangular one...

Yousee it!

now press it and send a message...

see you in the next eposoide!


	9. Chapter 10

_**Childish Friends**_

Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter! Please forgive me! I will make this chapter as long as possible! O yeah I almost forgot I changed the summary a bit so it would make sense with my plans… for the story I mean. Another reason I've been taking so long is because I have been making a new story and as I have said I have been lazy. So this summer I will updating every second week and that is a promise unless I am really busy. Oh yeah if you girls or guys were wondering Inu-yasha and Miroku are related because there mothers are sisters. So I hope you will forgive me, now on with that extra long chapter.

_**Ages**_

Inu-yasha5

Kagome4

Sango 5

Miroku5

Sesshomaru12

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Last time on Childish friends**_

_**Meanwhile back where Kagome is….**_

Kagome was in her bathroom crying, when all of the sudden the door opened and some one walked in.

'_Probably Inu-yasha_.' Kagome thought as she sat there still crying.

The person knelt down beside her and put its hands on her shoulders. But instead of two clawed hands they were human. This freighted Kagome she looked up to see…

Kagome looked up to see… a girl. Wait, this girl looked very familiar. She was dressed in blue overalls and a long sleeved shit.

"Kagome is that you?" said the girl about one year older then her.

'Wait a minute was that, no it couldn't be. That Voice it sounds so familiar. Now I remember.' Kagome thought.

**Flash back:**

_Kagome was sitting on the carpet where all the other children were dancing, playing, and other fun stuff but she was all alone… because of what she was. _

"_Go you brat move." Kagura said. Kagome looked up while Kagura pushing a new girl that was about older then herself, in the room and leaving (Please Kagura fans do not give me flames in your reviews). The girl looked around with caution she seemed to look totally confused. All the other children seem to stare at her for a second and then began to play there games. The girl asked the group of the mean girls if she could play tag with them but they pushed her next to Kagome and run off._

"_Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she crawled next to the new girl. The girl had a bleeding elbow. Kagome began to worry now she ripped some of her dress and tied it on to her elbow._

"_Yes thank you, my name is Sango." the girl said with a smile._

"_My name is Kagome." Kagome said with a smile._

_**End of flash back**_

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed as she stood up and hugged her. Kagome started to cry harder then before.

"It's been a year!" Sango said warmly.

"I didn't know you were adopted by Inu-yasha's family." Kagome said with the brightest smile on her face.

"Well … I wasn't adopted by Inu-yasha family I was adopted by Miroku's family." Sango said.

"Well what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We are visiting Inu-yasha's family." Sango said with a smile.

"Why?" Kagome asked Sango now grinning

"Well there are actually two reasons. One is to visit Inu-yasha's parents since Miroku and Inu-yasha are cousins and two is that to tell Mr. Inutaisho and lady Izayoi that I will be marring Miroku when I get older." Sango said blushing and looking away. Kagome then started at Sango who was still blushing like mad, and then she got an idea.

"Sango you wouldn't actually like this guy would you?" Kagome said smirking. Sango then looked up with her mouth open that went to the ground. Kagome then covered her ears.

"What! Kagome you don't actually mean that do you! How could I like a pervert!" Sango yelled throughout the bathroom that actually echoed (how big this is this bathroom!).

"Okay… sheesh your one year older then me and you scream like a four year old." Kagome said while taking her hands off her ears.

**Meanwhile back where Inu-yasha and Miroku's parents are…...**

Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Miroku's parents in the kitchen now (please reviewers give me names to name Miroku's parents).

"So let me get this straight, you are making Miroku and this girl Sango, get married?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yup you are exactly right." Mrs. Houshi said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh how romantic." Izayoi said dreamily, "Maybe we should do that with Inu-yasha and Kagome."

"Oh I know Izayoi we could have a double wedding! Wouldn't that be lovely!" Mrs. Houshi cried in excitement.

"Yes that would be wonderful how about we have in 20 years when there a bit older." Izayoi said with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes that would do nicely." Izayoi said.

While Izayoi and Mrs. Houshi were discussing the plans Mr. Hoshi and Inutaisho were just sitting there.

"Um… shouldn't we be helping some how?" Mr. Hoshi asked Inutaisho.

"I think your right." said Inutaisho.

"Um... dear can we help?" Inutaisho asked his wife. Unfortunately Izayoi didn't hear him she just kept talking to her sister.

"I don't think she heard you do you just want to go play a game of pool." Mr. Houshi said.

"Sure." Inutaisho said as he left the room with Mr. Houshi. The little child in the corner sighed and went on drawing on the piece of paper.

_**Meanwhile where Inu-yasha is…**_

'Where the heck is that darn Kagome?' Inu-yasha thought as he looked into her room. Then he heard it Kagome's voice and another's coming from the washroom that was connected to Kagome's room.

'Who the heck is she talking to?' Inu-yasha thought as he stood to the door that was slightly closed.

"So do you like Inu-yasha?" the other girl's voice rang. Inu-yasha blushed at this.

"um.. yeah as a friend." Kagome said. This crushed Inu-yasha but still decided to eavesdrop.

"You are such a bad liar Kagome." The girl's voice said with amassment. Inu-yasha perked his ears up a bit.

"Fine Sango I have a bit of a crush on him." Kagome said. Inu-yasha blushed at this.

"Oh was it love at first sight or something?" asked the mysterious girl.

"Um… sort of." Kagome said.

"I see, ok now that I know that let us explore your room." The girl's voice rang.

"Sheesh Sango you do know haw to invite your self." Kagome said.

"Hey, living with a boy for a year you learn pretty bad manners." The girl said.

'Oh crud!' Inu-yasha thought as he heard footsteps he turned to the door and saw that it was closed he then looked straight and jumped.

"Omgosh, Kagome this is such a nice looking room you have here." The girl known as Sango said.

"Yup, I know." Kagome said with a smile.

"How about we go get something to eat?" I want you to meet someone." Sango said and headed out of the room and Kagome nodded and followed her out of the room.

'Good there gone.' thought Inu-yasha as he came out from under the bed, he then walked out of the room. He then saw Kagome and Sango walking down the steps and he soon followed them quietly.

"So Kagome did you tell Inu-yasha or his family yet?" Sango said softly. Unfortunately Inu-yasha also heard and he perked his ears up to listen more carefully.

"No, not yet. I'm going to tell them when it happens." Kagome said softly. Inu-yasha was now totally confused he listened more carefully.

"Well did you at least tell them about your family?" Sango asked.

"No, not yet but when the time is right I will tell them." Kagome said.

"Sheesh Kagome you don't tell them anything do you." Sango said.

"Nope, not until the time is right." Kagome said happily. She then touched the last step and turned right with Sango by her side. Inu-yasha saw this and hid behind a statue he then wiped his face with his sleeve. Inu-yasha then ran out of his hiding place and quickly followed

"So Sango who is this person I'm going to meet?" Kagome asked.

"No, Kagome I am not going to tell you any clues." Sango said sheepishly.

"Fine Sango, be that way." Kagome said pouting.

"Ok!" Sango said with a grin.

"So how'd you meet your boy?" Kagome said nudging Sango in the arm. Sango then blushed her face was all red like a tomato.

"Ok I'll tell you it all started….

_**Flashback… **_

"_Hey Sango, do you want to go play a game?" Kagome asked Sango with a grin on her face._

"_Sure what do you want to play?" Sango asked with a grin._

"_How about we play Hide and Go Seek?" Kagome suggested. _

"_Sure so what are the boundaries?" Sango asked._

"_Well you can hide in the sleeping area and the playroom area." Kagome said, "I will be it I will count to 100 okay." Kagome added with a smile._

"_Ok start counting… now." Sango said as she ran. Kagome then closed her eyes and started counting._

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,…..." Kagome recited. (if you guys want to know how she knows how to count, she was really smart and started learning when her parents where alive) _

_Sango leaped over a kid with crayons and then started walking to the front. As she walked she had her head turned to see if Kagome was done counting. She kept walking like this for about 1 min. until she bumped in to something she then fell onto the ground and landed on her butt. _

"_I am so sorry." Sango said as she stood up and dusted herself off and looked up to see a boy. He looked about her age, he had sparkling purple eyes, he was not an orphan by looking at his clothes. _

"_I'm sorry it was all my fault." The boy said with a grin. _

'_Weird boy.' Sango thought. _

"_Well, well, well isn't it Sango." Kagura said coming from behind the boy. Then Kagura grinned evilly._

"_Why don't you take her Miroku?" Kagura asked him evilly._

"_Huh, what the heck are you talking to?" Sango said. She then started walking to the wall. She then stumbled back and accidentally tripping over a small car. She fell back hitting her head on the cupboard behind her. She then saw blackness as she slipped into unconsciousness. _

"_Oh no look what you did!" the boy known as Miroku said. _

"_Well why don't you take her, she has no one here." Kagura lied. She knew very well that she had Kagome. _

"_She has no friends!" Miroku yelled. _

"_Yes this poor girl has no friends." Kagura said fake crying and her fan open which was in front of her face. _

"_Ok I will take her; I will take her away from this loneliness!" Miroku yelled dramatically._

"_Ya, Kid what ever you say." Kagura said. Miroku carried Sango and Kagura walking behind them. They then entered the front entrance. Miroku's parents were there waiting for them._

"_So Miroku did you find her?" Miroku's mother asked. _

"_Yes mother, I have found my bride." Miroku said lifting Sango a bit higher to see but unfortunately she was still unconscious _

"_I see, son you have made a good choice." Miroku's father said with a smile. Kagura was very confused._

"_Did you just say bride?" Kagura said with a confused look on her face. Miroku turned to her and smiled. _

"_Yes, I did say bride and thanks to you I have a very beautiful future wife. "Miroku said. Kagura looked at him like he was crazy and then put and evil smile on her face._

'_So Sango gets to suffer. Good.' Kagura thought._

_After the papers were all signed Miroku's family went home. A few minutes later Kagome entered the room. Kagura saw the chance to tell Kagome so she did._

"_Kagome, Sango got adopted." Kagura said with a smirk on her face_

"_What!" Kagome yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes as she broke down to a cry._

_**End of flashback…**_

"I see, so that's what happened." Kagome said. Inu-yasha who was still behind them, the understood that they were friends before. There was silence for the girls as they entered the kitchen. The mothers were still in there chatting about the wedding plans and such. They noticed Kagome and Sango.

"Oh you must be Sango." Izayoi said as she stood up and hugged Sango.

"And you must be Kagome." Mrs. Houshi said as she hugged Kagome.

"Hey what happened to our husbands Izayoi?" Mrs. Houshi asked. ( They only notice now.)

"I don't know, maybe we should go look for them." Izayoi said as she left the room and Mrs. Houshi following her.

"That was weird, we didn't even say anything." Kagome said.

"Ya I now." Sango said.

"Grownups are so weird aren't them?" came a cheerfully voice behind the two girls. The girls looked around to see…

**_To Be continued… _**

* * *

_So how was it? That was my longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways I would like to thank all my reviewers especially: _**TrinityFire13Guardian137**

_And_

**inuyasha-FaN-43v3a**

for pushing me into writing this chapter! Thanks for waiting!

Bye for now

Y. Ling


End file.
